


Night Off

by Hideous_Sun_Demon



Series: this feels like the start of something good [1]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Asexual Male Character, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideous_Sun_Demon/pseuds/Hideous_Sun_Demon
Summary: The Senior Staff finally get a night off, and Seth wants to spend it with his two favourite people.





	Night Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).



> For MeredithBrody’s birthday: thought you might enjoy this!

Winters in DC were merciless, and this year was no exception. Seth counted himself lucky that he was able to take refuge in Kendra’s apartment- staying in his hole-in-the-wall place would have meant a night spent slowly freezing. Of course, he was grateful for Kendra as well. They were able to head home at a reasonable time for once, and Seth couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his night off than curling up with his girlfriend on the sofa.

The only thing that could make it better, Seth pondered, is if their boyfriend could join them.

Well, perhaps it was a bit early doors for that term, but Seth couldn’t deny that he wanted it to be the truth. Neither he nor Kendra could have predicted the way that their pair had expanded to include Lyor, but now that it had, Seth couldn’t imagine it any other way. It had been a tentative process. Months ago, Seth would have laughed at the idea of even being friends with Lyor Boone, and he imagined Kendra had felt the same way. But working in close proximity for 80 hours a week had a funny way of bonding people. Irritation had slowly given way to wry affection, and now to this.

They’d all come to the realisation about the nature of their relationship, but were unsure of how to proceed. They had collectively decided, unspoken, to let things proceed naturally- nothing physical had happened yet. Seth wondered if a night at Kendra’s would change that.

Right on cue, Seth spotted Kendra and Lyor rounding the corner on their way to his office. The sight of them sent a smile spreading across Seth’s face, the inevitable tiredness that came with working in the White House lessening a little. Kendra was laughing softly at something Lyor had said, and her face brightened further as she reached Seth, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Hey, babe,” she greeted him.

“Hey yourself. You ready to get out of here?”

“Am I ever,” she sighed. “All I want to do right now is crash. We’re definitely getting takeout.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Seth replied. He turned his eyes to the still silent Lyor, who was apparently content in basking in their quiet conversation. Seth leaned in closer to the other man, ran his hand up his back and came to a stop in between his shoulder blades, felt the warmth leeching from his body spread from his palms and through his entire body. “You coming?” Seth asked, his hand remaining, a silent offering. He didn’t want to push this- Lyor was already skittish about the whole affair, aware of the political fallout that would occur if their relationship was discovered, and neither Seth nor Kendra wanted to force any expectations on him. But Lyor simply nodded.

“Takeout sounds good.”

Kendra gave Lyor’s arm a quick squeeze, and they all fell into step beside each other as they headed out, pressed shoulder to shoulder in preparation for the bracing winter air.

-

They ended up getting Chinese. Between Kendra’s vegetarianism and Lyor being gluten free, Seth suspected that his diet was going to undergo a drastic change in the near future. “You guys are killing me, you know,” Seth had said, only half joking. The sacrifices you make for love, he supposed.

Looking around at Kendra and Lyor relaxing in Kendra’s living room with him, Seth felt more content than he had in a long time. This, eating together, laughing together, being close to one another, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Lyor in particular seemed much more at ease, lightly leaning against Kendra’s side where she was squeezed between him and Seth. They had lapsed into a comfortable silence; Lyor’s hand brushing against Kendra’s, and their eyes met. Seth watched on, feeling as though the whole night had been building up to this one single moment.

Slowly, slowly as if he didn’t want to scare Kendra off, Lyor leaned in, and as though she was being pulled by gravity, Kendra did too, finally kissing him. It was a short kiss, experimental, but Seth found it almost mesmerising to watch. Apparently watching two people he cared about kiss was just as good as kissing them himself. They were both grinning as they pulled apart, Kendra’s eyes crinkling in the way that Seth found endlessly endearing. “You’re a great kisser,” she commented laughingly, and Lyor raised an eyebrow.

“Not surprising. I’m great at everything.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Seth said, “don’t let Ken have all the fun.”

There was no hesitation in Lyor’s movements as their lips met- he always took what he wanted, and apparently he wanted this. It was different from kissing Kendra- and, god, Seth hadn’t been with a man since college- but he adjusted quickly, enjoying the faint rub of stubble beneath his palm as he cupped Lyor’s jaw. As Seth leaned back against the couch cushion, he startled at the sight of Lyor frowning slightly, brow furrowed. 

“You should really start using chapstick,” Lyor remarked, and Kendra burst out laughing. Seth rolled his eyes with a smile, the slight knot of worry in his chest dissipating. “Shut up and eat your cashew chicken.”

-

They abandoned the couch, preferring the bed for cuddling. Making their way there was a challenge- they could barely make it five seconds before kissing each other again, because they could, because for once everything worked out the way they wanted. They tumbled onto the bed a giggling mess. Kendra tugged playfully at Seth’s arm and he flopped down beside her, Lyor coming down next to him in a sprawl of tangled arms and legs. They were quiet for a few moments, savouring each others’ presence, and then Kendra broke the silence.

“So, we’re really doing this then,” she murmured, laying her head against Seth’s chest. Seth hummed in agreement, but Lyor uncurled himself from his side, propping himself up on his elbow to face the others, expression serious. 

“If we are,” he said, “then there’s something you should know about me.”

Seth and Kendra frowned, and Lyor took their silence as an invitation to continue. “I’m asexual.”

Kendra let out a noise of understanding, but Seth was lost, glancing between the two of them for clarification. Lyor continued on. “It means that I don’t feel any sort of sexual attraction.....I don’t do sex, basically,” he explained. 

Seth blinked. Asexual. It wasn’t a term he was familiar with, but if that’s what Lyor wanted in their relationship, he sure as hell wasn’t going to push it. Beside him, Kendra nodded thoughtfully. “That’s fine, of course. But Seth and I are definitely...sexual. How would you feel about just the two of us...?”

He shrugged. “As long as I don’t see it.” Lyor tended to make strong eye contact- unsettling strong, some would say- but at the moment his eyes were firmly fixed on the patterns of the duvet. He was actually nervous, Seth realised and the sheer un-Lyor-ness of it was enough to make his heart ache a little. “Hey,” he murmured, rubbing the other man’s shoulder comfortingly, “we want you, alright? All of you, everything that entails. This doesn’t change anything.” Lyor smiled softly, dipping his head and lacing their fingers together. Seth squeezed them firmly.

“Just to clarify,” Kendra said, “kissing...Still on the table?”

“Most definitely,” Lyor smirked, leaning over to demonstrate with great enthusiasm. 

After Lyor settled back down beside him, Seth gave his girlfriend a gentler peck on the lips. He could feel tiredness creeping up on him, and judging by the way the others were leaning into him like dead weight, they were feeling it as well. Seth felt his eyes slowly droop shut as he listened to their breathing slowly even out into the rhythms of sleep.

They hadn’t spoken about the elephant in the room- how this was something that had to be kept tightly under wraps. They didn’t have to. All them understood the risks, had all decided that this was worth it. Besides, Seth thought, they’d already made it this far. Before, Seth would have thought that this sort of happiness was just some far off pipe dream, too good to be true. But here they were. Right now, he wasn’t interested in thinking about the risks that the future held. This moment now, with Kendra and Lyor warm against him, this was all he wanted to focus on. 

The future could wait.


End file.
